


Our Secrets

by xmindclusterx



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Foreplay, Minimal fluff, Reign AU, Sneaking Around, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmindclusterx/pseuds/xmindclusterx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has been engaged to Francis, but he's made it very clear he was going to do what he’d like. It caused Mary's attention to drift elsewhere, to the gorgeous bastard son, Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU (alternate universe) and is for those who ship Mary x Bash. This was per my friends request. Don’t like it, don’t read it.
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr page. 
> 
> I usually don't write Reign fics, but I went for it.

It was late in the evening and Mary was more than ready to retire to her chambers for the night. The day had been more than taxing between Francis continuously dodging her inquiries about Scotland’s alliance with France and their engagement that hung in the balance, to the whispers surrounding her friend, and Lady, Kenna’s relationship with the King; sleep sounded heavenly to the young Queen.

Throughout the day she had noticed that Bash was nowhere to be found. She didn’t bother asking for his whereabouts, in case it would lead to suspicions, but it did sadden her to not see him. One look at the brown haired boy and it caused her to smile; it was nice to know at least someone cared for her at French court. Perhaps he was out on a ride, or a hunting trip, either way, Mary hoped that he would be back soon.

As she was escorted to her chambers her eyes took glances at the secret dark corners she shared with Bash on multiple occasions. When they found a moment together, away from prying eyes, they would hastily share a kiss before anyone could discover them. It was reckless, she knew, but it was something about Sebastian that made her feel alive. He was worth the risk.

Mary entered her room and told her servants that she would get herself ready for bed, the young Queen wanted to be alone for the remainder of the night. Once everyone had exited the room, she reached behind her to unfasten her corset, and then froze when she felt an extra pair of hands assisting her. She spun around, preparing to shout for her guards when she saw the familiar face, and exhaled with relief.

“Sebastian.” She whispered breathlessly, “What on earth are you doing in my chambers?”

“I came to see you. I figured you wouldn’t mind.” A faint smile pulled at his lips.

“What if you were seen? You could have put not only yourself in jeopardy, but me as wel—” 

Mary was suddenly cut off when Bash pressed his lips to hers. At first she wanted to push him away to continue scolding him, but she couldn’t resist. Her fingers slid into his hair and grasped a fist full of it as he led them over to a wall, pinning her against it. His lips then trailed slowly down her neck as a soft moan escaped her.

Bash pulled away marginally to look down into her eyes. “Mary, I know how important your virtue is to you. I will not push you to do something you do not wish to do.”

“Oh, Bash. It’s not that I don’t want to, because I do,” she paused a moment to kiss him again. “But I’m engaged to be married to Francis and if I am no longer a virgin, I will be ruined. I need France for Scotland.”

“I know.” He murmured as he sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

“How I yearn for things to be different.”

“As do I.”

They remained silent and held each other close, deeply wishing their circumstances were altered. Things would have been in their favor if it was Sebastian who would be the next King of France, or if Mary wasn’t a Queen, but that wasn’t the reality they lived in. They both knew Mary needed to do certain things to protect herself and her country, but it wasn’t fair. It might be selfish of her, but Mary wanted it all; Her country, protection for it, and a husband to love and love her in return. Perhaps Francis was right, love was irrelevant to people like them.

Bash couldn’t help himself, he needed to feel her lips on his once more. Mary rested her hands on the back of his neck, happily returning the loving kiss. They remained in moments of sweet desire until she abruptly broke their lips apart when his hand slid up her dress.

“Bash, wait.” Her hand grasped his wrist and her eyes searched his. “We can’t.”

“It’s not what you’re thinking, Mary.—Just because we cannot make love, doesn’t meant I can’t please you.” Mary gave him a puzzled look. “Trust me.”

His hand continued to leisurely slide up her dress as she released his wrist. Her eyes stayed locked onto his and a chill shot up her spine the closer he had gotten to her core. Suddenly a gasp slipped her lips when his fingers teased along her wet folds. “Sebastian.” She mumbled, then pulled him down, crashing her lips to his.

His fingers teased her swollen bundle of nerves sluggishly at first, then increased the speed and caused Mary to whimper against his mouth. Bash smirked at her noises that she was making, but they still needed to be careful or else they could get caught. He tried to quiet her moans by kissing her more, but that wasn’t working so much. “Mary, you have to be more discreet or you’ll be heard.” He whispered.

Mary nodded her head as she licked her lips knowing that she desperately had to try being more subtle.

He worked his fingers more rapidly and she dug her nails into the fabric of his sleeve; she bit down on her bottom lip, attempting to hold back her cries of pleasure. She could feel the intense pressure building up and causing her to become light headed; the whimpers were growing louder and Bash knew she was close.

“Yes, Mary, that’s it.” He spoke huskily in her ear.

A moment later she let out a loud cry that he quickly silenced with a lustful kiss. He could feel her petite body trembling against him as his finger movements slowed.

Mary swallowed hard when she pulled her mouth away from his and inhaled to catch her breath. “That was—incredible.”

Bash grinned, “I am glad you enjoyed it. Shall we do it again sometime soon?”

“How does tomorrow sound to you? Only next time, it’s your turn.” She leaned in and brushed her lips against his teasingly.

“I would like that.”

Her eyes were glued to his as she smiled widely. She knew it was wrong, but she was falling for him. Deeply. “Until tomorrow, then.”

He removed his hand from beneath her dress then pecked her lips with a smirk on his face, “Until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be much appreciated. It lets me know if I'm on the right track or if I need to make improvements.


End file.
